Spartan 193: The Calm Before the Storm
by AerionsRealm
Summary: Spartan 193 is a risk taker which can cause many problems while on a mission. Have you ever had to escape from a Covenant ship that is 3,000 feet in the air without a jet pack? Rated T for violence.


_Chu'ot_

_Elevation: 3,000 Feet_

A light in the hallway flickered on an off just like it was trying to stay awake. The ceiling was low but that didn't stop Spartan 193 from making it towards his destination. Being quiet was important because if the elite guards were alerted the mission would be a failure. The giant and strong soldier exited from the dark hallway and into a control room. It only large enough to hold a warthog, the wall directly in front of him was covered in computer screens that showed future plans, work in progress weapons and other various documents of the Covenant. What he is about to do is the most vital part of the mission. He clipped the unarmed bomb off from his back and lowered it to the ground. It was pretty big, large octagonal prisms on the outside and an orange cylinder in the middle. It was covered in various buttons that could take out numerous commands. Below the handle, that was installed for easy transport, was the timer which the rookie Spartan was getting prepared to set to two minutes. His thick, armored fingers where pressing away at the buttons when the alarm sounded. The constant beeping and the noise of grunts running towards his location isn't the best thing when arming a bomb.

Sweat poured down his face which was concealed behind the silver visor that could one day save his life. Precision was as important right now as the sun is to his home planet, Earth. This was his first solo mission; he was not the UNSC's first choice for the Spartan IV program due to his risky decision making but for some odd reason they squeezed him in. He wasn't leaving behind much at home, on Earth, his parents were dead and he never had many friends. Being accepted was like a second chance for him to make the best life for himself and help save the lives of many others. He was a very different Spartan than the others, discipline was not something that 193 had. The fact that he wasn't kicked out of the training program due to his lack of discipline surprised him, he was grateful none the less.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The explosive device was now counting down from two minutes. He bolted up quickly and got ready to book it to the door but a second voice made him stop. He turned towards the computer monitors which towered over the bomb. The information of them could possibly give the UNSC a huge advantage in war. Battle plans and future investments were all laid out in front of him. The Spartan knew in the back of his mind that he should be leaving to not only avoid the bomb he had just planted but to also avoid the ship guards that were heading his way to investigate the intruder. He pulled the file transport system that was implanted into his suit and plugged it into the computer. Watching as the files were downloaded onto his device he pulled his pistol out so he was prepared to fight against anything that came at him. The timer read 1:00. He wasn't worried, in fact the well-trained Spartan was exhilarated. Time as of the essence and he couldn't wait any longer. The USB was ripped from its place and he sprinted out the door.

"Back into the dark hallway." Spartan 193 thought as he ran down the metallic tunnel. If he remembered correctly the exit should be in about 500 meters. "Command, this is 193 requesting a pickup. The device is armed and the Covenant is alerted." A quick response was given to him. "Spartan 193, this is Command, pick up will arrive in 45 seconds." "Great." He thought sarcastically, forty-five seconds was a bit late but he will work with it. Entering the hangar he could see where his pick up was set to land. As he sprinted he noticed a figure emerge from the shadows and a tall and lean elite stood in his path. Pistol cocked, he sprinted towards the alien creature. Confident in his chances, the elite leaped at the Spartan. All time and space seemed to move very slowly at this point. 193 made a quick decision and did a power slide underneath the elite which was now moving above him. Grenade in hand, he placed the small explosive inside a nook in the elite's body armor. With a quick recover the Spartan continued sprinting towards the open sky. The elite was confused and gave chase for a second until he realized that he was done. The Spartan didn't look back as the sound of the elite being blown into oblivion rang through the hangar. He just kept running. He ran and ran. And when we got to the edge of the hangar, which dropped off into the sky, he jumped. Left hand outstretched, the orange Spartan flew through the air as the giant Covenant ship burst into flames and slowly exploded behind him.

When his hand grabbed the wing of the Hornet the Spartan had a sigh of relief. The pilot was a caught off guard but he quickly recover when he realized that there was a metal soldier holding on to the side of his vehicle. "You're an idiot, you know that 193?" said the voice of the pilot inside the helmet of the Spartan. Making sure that he had a comfortable grip on the helicopter Spartan 193 got prepared for what was to be coming next. The Hornet would take him to Base Bravo and then from there he would head out to fight in the bigger battle that was coming. For now they just have to wait out the calm before the storm.

**Author Notes: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction based in the Halo Universe and I have to decide if this should be a one off or if I should turn this into a real story. It is truly up to you. I have some chapters prepared but I don't want to release a project that will never get finished. So let me know and help me out by leaving a review with tips, suggestions and anything else you would like to say to me. (I can take it.) Thanks, Aerion.**


End file.
